monsuno
by jancovorster
Summary: where chase is on his dad and have some fun along the way
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there where monster-like creatures called Monsuno . The Monsuno ruled the world and one day Trigger(the fire breathing Monsuno) melts some ice to get water to drink, but what he didn't know was that there were life forms inside. That is where Chase, Jena and Dax comes in. Dax was in love with Jena and Jena hated Dax because he tried to rape her in a cave. When Jena turned 18 Chas was already 21.

Jena decided that she wants to fuck Chase for her birthday and flirted for a week so that when she turned 18 she could just go and fuck him. A day before her birthday another woman arrived at their camp site and Chase fell deeply in love with her.

"Hey sexy." Chase said to Nina, Nina was not interested in Chase but she saw Dax's dick when he had gone to pee(she was also peeing in the bushes in front of him.) Jena's birthday came and she decided to seduce Chase or tie him up and fuck him anyway. She seduced him and they started kissing. Chase ripped off Jena's shirt and skirt. Jena untied Chase's pants and started giving him an hand job after a while Chase forced Jena to the ground and stuck his big cock all the way down her throat .Jena loved rough sex she sucked his dick for a while then Chase picked her up and pushed her against the tree and shoved his fingers up her wet pussy and fingered her so hard she started screaming of the orgasms. Chase decided to put his big cock into Jena's virgin pussy. Jena said to Chase "Go slow; go slow please!" but Chase didn't listen and he forced it in. Jena nearly started crying of the pain.

After a while of having sex Jena started to enjoy the sex and then she squirted like a fountain on steroids. Chase wanted to pull out but Jena wouldn't let him until he came. One of the Monsuno saw what they were doing and decided that he wants to try it also. The night came and the Monsuno got into Jena's tent and stood above her; he shuts her mouth with his big claw and carried her away into his cave. In his cave he tossed her on the floor and shoved his dick up her pussy. He stretched her pussy wide open and when the day came she was in so much pain she couldn't walk.

Nina and Dax dissappeared into the bushes. Chase and Jena hear Nina's screams and Dax's moaning all the way to camp. When they got back Chase and Jena laid on her bed and they are pretending that they herd nothing and that they went sleeping together.

At 8am; Chase heard a viscous growl from the bushes and there stood Lock with his core around his neck and he was planning to stab Jena but then Chase felt that he needed to protect Jena; so he grabbed the core and somehow managed to control Lock.

Chase and Jena walk in front of Lock to watch out for Storm-Troopers and Dax and Nina walked in the back and were flirting like crazy with each other while they were supposed to look out for Storm-Troopers that snuck up from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase and his dad were wanted for letting all of the Monsunos loose in Storm Headquarters. The Monsuno destroyed all of the Storm's lab equipment and all their detection equipment for the monsuno detection and they also stole QuickForce; one of their prototype monsuno that they created. That night Chase and Jena took it must gentler and they started to have some sex talk before the time Chase said to Jena that she has the perfect ass and boobs for having sex with and that her nipples is so sexy and fun to play with; Jena replied with a smile and started blushing. When Chase put it in her Jena started screaming because her clit was very sore after the last night.

Nina and Dax decided to do it rough and have some forceful sex. The next day Nina had so much pain that she struggled walking around, Jena on the other hand felt better than the day before. Chase felt great and started getting feelings for Jena. He tried his best to stop it but he couldn't .

Thy started walking further and came across a little girl named Jinja. She was 16 years old and the monsuno Skyfall they were hiding in the bushes along-side the road. When Chase walked up to Skyfall; Skyfall wanted to attack but chase calmed her down just by looking into her eyes. Jinja was shocked and ask Chase how did he do that Chase replied "I don't know, I just have this connection with monsunos. "

Chase asked her if she was willing to join the team and she said yes. They walked further along the road and they found the remains of Chase's father's lab in a cave and decided to camp there for the night Nina and Dax was put on the mission of finding some firewood and Jinja was told to find some food for them. Chase and Jena stood behind to look at the map and were trying to figure out where his father might be. When Nina and Dax returned they were all dirty and Chase asked them where the fire wood was they look at each other and said:

"Oh shit we forgot."

They ran back to where they left the wood.

Jinja returned and brought some berries and two rabbits with her. Jena passed out because of seeing the blood and Chase and Jinja started preparing the rabbits. Jinja slapped Chase's ass and said to him:

"What a fine ass you have there." Chase replied with a slap on her ass. Jinja started flirting with Chase and she started fiddling in his neck that was Chase's one weak spot and he grabbed her and pushed her against the cave wall making out whit her.

Jinja ripped off Chase's T-shirt and Chase stripped Jinja of hers. Chase started kissing Jinja in her neck and loosened her bra. She started scratching him on his back and started nibbling his ear he kissed down onto her boob and started nibbling her nipple. He loosened her pants and he pulled them off and pulled off his jeans. Chase picked Jinja up and laid her down on the floor and pulled of her G-string and started fingering her. Jinja pulled of his jockey and started playing with his balls. Chase stopped fingering her and took his dick and shoved it inside her she yelled because she was still a virgin when she yelled it woke up Jena when she sat up she saw Chase an Jinja fucking right in front of her. Jena what a could be a good idea to join them so she stripped herself and made Chase finger her. They rolled him over and Jinja was still going strong on his dick. Jena stood up and sat on Chase's face so he could eat her out when he came the girls started fighting to get the come and lick him clean the decided to share it.

Nina and Dax return with the fire wood and they made the fire. Chase, Jena and Jinja cuddled while waiting for the rabbits to cook Nina and Dax disappeared further into the cave. They came back after an hour and were all messed up.

Chase asked Dax where they have been and he replied that they went to explore and winked at him they ate and went off to bed they went.


	3. Chapter 3

When they woke up chase was between jena and jinja and dax and nina was sleeping far apart so chase asked dax " dude what up with you and nina I thought you were like dating or something." Dax replied " Me to but clearly she is just in it for the sex and last night when I didn't want to she stood up and stormed of."

They started pacing up camp and dax went to nina and asked her are they going talk about it or not so nina said talk about what whit a sarcastic accent. When they where don pacing up camp they someone lock and skyfall so that they don't have to walk any more because there feet where full of blisters.

Chase resifted an anonymous phone call he anserd "Hello?" the voice on the other side said that he should stop locking for his father because he will never vined him and hanged up jena wanted to know whom that was and chase answered " I don't know but he sounded familiar like I know him from somewhere." The caller was dax, he worked for chases father in the lab before he was classified as a criminal. Dax was assigned to chase by chases father to lead chase feather away from his dad


End file.
